Canaan
Canaan is the name given to a Middle Eastern girl whose parents were killed when her village was destroyed. "Canaan" being named by a mercenary who rescued her in reference to the irony of the war-torn Middle East being the biblical "promised land". Canaan herself trained to become a mercenary since childhood. After her mentor was killed by a former apprentice of his, a woman named Alphaard Alshua, Canaan became bent on killing Alphaard. Canaan has an unusual form of synesthesia, or the integration of multiple senses. She can see peoples emotions by the color they appear to be, and can determine instantly if a target is hostile or even see peoples "auras" through walls. Canaan also appears to be able to move at superhuman speeds. It is explained the Canaan's blonde hair, unusual for a person of Middle Eastern ancestry, is a side effect of the same mutation that caused her synesthesia. Battle vs. Revy (by SPARTAN 119) Canaan knelt on the roof of a building in the city of Roanapur, Thailand, SIG 550 sniper rifle in hand. She placed her crosshairs over the head of her target, an extremely dangerous gun-woman known only a Revy. Canaan squeezed trigger just as Revy moved out of the way, the round striking the ground to her right. Revy took cover behind a vehicle with an open trunk, surrounded by several crates. Revy opened one of the crate, pulling an RPG-7 out of one of the crates. Revy aimed the rocket launcher in the direction the shot had come from and fired. The rocket blew away the top of the building in a flash of fire and smoke. "That's what you get for trying to f**k with me!", Revy yelled, clearly assuming her attacker was dead. But Canaan was not dead. Canaan jumped out of the way of the rocket blast, though her sniper rifle was destroyed in the explosion. Canaan instead got out a Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle and fired the weapon at car Revy took cover next to. The car exploded violently, sending flaming pieces of metal everywhere. It was Canaan's turn the mistake her adversary for being dead. A burst of fire from a G3 assault rifle proved other wise, grazing Canaan on the shoulder and knocking the recoilless rifle out of her hand. Canaan picked up an AKM and returned fire, narrowly missing Revy. The two female mercenaries exchanged fire for a while, rounds flying inches from their respective targets. At about the same time, Revy and Canaan both ran out of rifle ammo. Revy drew her two Beretta 92 pistols and fired a hail of bullets at Canaan With amazing agility, Canaan jumped off the roof top, hopping onto an awning and then onto the ground, keeping one step ahead of Revy's bullets. Canaan then turned to Revy, Beretta Px4 Storm pistol raised. Canaan saw, as though in slow motion, Revy, glowing with the blue color of hostile intent in he synesthesia, raise her pistols. "Time to die, b***h!", Revy yelled. "For you, that is", Canaan replied, as she fired a single shot, right into Revy's head, killing the mercenary instantly. Revy fell to the floor in a pool of blood. WINNER: Canaan Expert's Opinion While Revy was no doubt armed and extremely dangerous, she was still no match for Canaan's superhuman perception gained from the synesthesia. This is on top of the fact that as a former child soldier turned mercenary, Canaan has considerable combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors